A night to remember
by Shizuka1996
Summary: It is the holidays and Natsume is having dirty thoughts about Mikan.He tell Ruka and Ruka tell Hotaru...Hotaru made up a plan to film Mikan's first time together with Ruka and Sumire....What are they planning to do?LEMON!LOTS OF LEMON INSIDE!


Hi!Shizuka1996 here!!!!!

My first story so pls read,enjoy and

REVIEW!!!!!!!!XDXDXDXDXD

* * *

''RRRIIIINNNNNG!!!!!!"

The bell rang for the end of homeroom lesson and everyone started chattering among themselves.

''Mmmm........''yawn Mikan as she stretch her arms.

Upon hearing that sound,Natsume,who was reading his manga as usual,snapped his head up from the book and glared at Mikan.

"What?Why are you staring at me like that?"asked Mikan,confused.

"Stop making such disgusting noises.......Polka."said Natsume as he turned back to his book."Hey!Stop calling me me Polka!!!I have grown out of those panties and I am already 17 years old!!!!!!"yelled Mikan and thought,_Why am I so unlucky to be stuck in the same class as HIM since elementary school._Is what she think on the outside but on the inside,she is actually thinking,_Well....it's not that bad....at least I can see that he is not flirting with other girls ._

Ironically,Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru ,Ruka and Sumire have been in the same class all the way from the Elemantary School Division to the High School turned to Hotaru and said,"Ne,Hotaru-chan,the holidays are are you planning to do?"

"I feel no obligation to answer -baka."said the Ice Queen-namely ,back at Natsume's table,Ruka-who was stroking his rabbit as usual-bend over and said to Natsume,"Hey,come with me,I want to ask you something."Natsume stared blankly at Ruka and said,"Ok"

Natsume followed Ruka to the corridoor and said,"So?Why is it that you want to asked me?"

Ruka looked at Natsume with an evil glint in his eye and said,"We all know that you and Sakura-san is officially going have you two progress at all?Or should I say have you progress with your lust for her?mmmm?"

Natsume remained expressionless but being Natsume's childhood friend,Ruka could see that Natsume had turned a shade of pink for a second."Come on!I'm your best friend,aren't I"?prompt looked at Ruka and said," let's go to my room,it's more private."

Meanwhile,they(_well,at least Ruka do)_didn't know that Hotaru was listening to their every had put a bug on Ruka's shirt this morning when he was in the course Ruka knows about have been doing it since they started going didn't mind,of fact,he had planned for Hotaru to hear what Natsume is about to say._This is interesting....._thought Hotaru._I'm so going to make big bucks this time.$_$_

**Natsume's room**

Ruka sit on the couch and asked,"So?"

Natsume was sitting at the edge of his bed facing Ruka when he got up and started pacing up and down his room."I don't know where to start.I think it started a few weeks ago when we went to your private hotspring,remember?"Ruka nodded and he continued,"Yeah,it was the last night of the trip and it was in the middle of the night when I went to the only outdoor hotspring,which was the-"Ruka gasped and Natsume nodded,"Yup,that's the mix know how much I loved outdoor hotspring and wanted to try it at least once.I went there in the middle of the night so that I would not be who knows tha-that-"

"That Sakura-san was there as well...."Ruka finishes for blushes and nodded."Sigh....no wonder you acted so weird this few weeks."The thing is that when Ruka and Natsume were young,Natsume is the one who always do things first is still the same except that when it comes to BGR,Natsume have no experience AT ALL while Ruka have loads_!!!!(Though I can't say the same for sex.)_So Ruka is sort of a love adviser to ,an idea popped into his head._Okay,I'm going to book a super romantic resort during the holidays for those two-not progressing-love birds on a holiday._Ruka the same time,Hotaru has also thought of a money making sceme that could get her more money than that is going to capture Mikan's first time on video and sell it to all her fans.

"Okay,as your love adviser.I advice you to....umm....go back to class and wait for my news."With that,he jumped out of the window and blow his special whistled when a brown eagle swoop down and caught him,leaving Natsume staring absurdly out of the window and thought,_Wha-what the hell?What kind of advice was that?Man...whatever..._

**Back in the Classroom**

"MOU!!!What's with him?That Natsume!!!"Mikan whined as she lay her head on her desk._He's been acting weird after we came back from Ruka-pyon's private hotspring....._Mikan thought ,the scene she was trying to forget since she returned from the trip came rushing back into her head,making her blush furiously.

_It was the last day of the trip and Mikan wanted to try out the mixed-bath.(Something she was too embarrassed to tell Hotaru to go with her and also too embarrassed to go alone in cased there is a guy there.)But on the last night there,she mustered up her courage and went there in the middle of the she thought,there wasn't a single soul there when she arrived.'Ahh...'she sighed as she step into the expected from the only outdoor bath in Ruka-pyon's private hotspring,it's the best!As she was about to get out of the water,the door opened an-and standing at the door was none other than NATSUME!!!!!Clad in only a flimsy cloth covering his private part!!!"KKYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"Mikan let out a blood-curling shriek that threatened to wake the entire household._ _Natsume got a shock,seeing a beautiful naked goddess in front of ,his tread of dirty thoughts was broken by a blood-curling shriek that suddenly came out from his dazed condition,he could make out that the goddess's mouth was opened and with a start,realised that the 'goddess' in front of him was Mikan and the scream came from her!In his panic-strickened state,his only clothing fell off,earning a even more ear-piercing scream from Mikan.........._

'Mou!!'complained a completely red-faced Mikan."Why am I remembering all of this?!"She ran her hand through her hair in a failed attempt to stop quickly looked around and was glad that Koko was in the toilet."Phew!"She sighed in relief that he did not saw what she was as she looked up,she saw Hotaru giving her a I-know-you-are-hiding-something-from-me look,and said as innocently as possible,"Why are you looking at me like that?Hotaru -chan?

_

* * *

_

Konnichiwa!!!!Shizuka1996 is back on track!!!!Sooo.....how's the story????Wait...dun tell me....IT'S FABULOUS!!!!!!;) kiddin'.

So please review on this story and tell me what you think!!!!

xDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxD


End file.
